1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for efficiently storing and managing location-related information about a moving object to provide a location-based service in an indoor space.
2. Description of the Related Art
As indoor spaces are becoming complex, for example, a large shopping mall or a convention center, and as people spend the majority of the time inside a building, various types of services based on indoor location information are becoming important and many studies are conducted on these services. These studies have become more active as the performance of mobile terminals, such as smartphones, is improved and various indoor positioning methods are applied to a real life situation. Examples of indoor space-based services include an indoor navigation service to guide a road inside and an indoor emergency rescue service to help evacuation in an emergency.
The indoor location-based services are implemented on the premise that a position of a moving object corresponding to a user or a mobile terminal is precisely recognized. In other words, only when the position of the moving object needs to be measured indoors, and information about where the corresponding moving object is located needs to be stored and managed, a service based on the position of the moving object is provided to a user.
A method of storing and managing information about a position of a moving object in an indoor space has various constraints, for example, an entrance and a limited moving path, unlike outdoor spaces. Accordingly, there is a need for position information storage and management considering such constraints. Actually, an existing position information storage and management method of an outdoor space may be used, but storage and management considering indoor constraints ensures a more efficient management. However, there is no remarkable suggestion on the efficient storage and management of the position of the moving object considering the nature of indoor spaces.